Coffee
by Sewe777
Summary: Jack and Sam have finally done the deed, now what?
1. Chapter 1

Author: Azilan

Title: Coffee

Category: Romance/Humor

Status: Complete

Ratings: Older kids

Content Warning: Sexual content

Season: Future season

Spoilers: None

Archive: This website. Gateworld. Sam/Jack Directory.

Copyright: Copyright (c) 2005 Azilan (NG)

Summary: Jack and Sam have finally done it, now what?

Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. I have written this story for entertainment purposes only and no money whatsoever has exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author

Author's Note:

Just something that came to my mind today. Wrote it during working hours when I was actually supposed to work, hehe.

xxx

**COFFEE**

Clouds forming, thunder roaming the sky.

The sun threatened to show its face in the far-off distance and a rooster decided to acknowledge the first rays of the day.

A single house covered in the shadows of early morning.

An open window, curtains blowing in the crying wind, revealed a bedroom.

Upon closer inspection a double bed was seen, its occupants deep in the arms of peaceful sleep.

The woman was laying on her side, her head nestled inside the arm of her male companion, an arm laying protectively over his chest. A blanket was just barely covering her naked body.

A smile of content was seen on the man's face, his free arm rested underneath his head. His side of the blanket threatened to expose more than just his masculine chest.

A second...a minute and then an hour passed.

The rapid movement of eyes behind eyelids indicated that the man was about to join the waking world, although reluctantly. Maybe he was not willing to leave his wonderful dream just yet…maybe. The fingers of his one hand moved slowly, followed by a slight tremor running down the same arm.

Sensing more than feeling the stirrings so close to her, the woman felt herself becoming slowly aware of her surrounding area. The sound of raindrops running down the window, the slight chilly air of a breeze blowing through her blond hair and the smell of a fresh morning was enough to make her shiver and pull the blanket closer to her body.

Feeling the tuck on the blanket, he opened his eyes. For a moment he was confused as to where he was. The sight that met him appeared familiar in a strange sort of way, but it was definitely not the one that he normally saw first thing in the morning.

And then he remembered…

She was just about to drift off back to sleep, when her fingertips sent a warning message to her mind. Frowning, she opened her eyes...to the view of a man's upper body. Shocked, her thoughts raced to find a possible explanation for this situation she found herself suddenly thrust into.

And then she remembered…

Feeling the feminine body so close to him he looked down –

Feeling the hazel eyes on her she looked up –

"Carter?"

"Jack?"

"Uh…hi?"

"Hi?"

A define smile was lining his lips.

Her brow was wrinkled.

A loud thunderbolt slicing across the sky made her jump up into a sitting position, eyes wide with shock. Was she really scared or trying to find an excuse to disentangle her from his hold? Well…luckily she remembered to keep her nakedness covered.

The smile transformed into a half-moon grin. "Since when are you scared of weather?"

Not able to meet his eyes, rather she was staring over his head, she said in something hardly louder than a whisper, "I was just caught off-guard."

He wanted to joke about it; he really did and would have if the implications of their situation did not suddenly descent on him in full force.

Crap…

The grin turned to a hesitant smile and final disappeared into a slightly nervous tuck at the corner of a lip.

"So…" He could not help felling back on this oh so safe word.

"I…" She did not know what to say. A multitude of emotions – nervousness, uneasiness and most of all bewilderment – broke free from her mind and race down her face.

What now?

They…he and she…she and he…they aren't yet a couple per se and now…now they have actually given in to those years of built-up emotions – passions – and things could never be the same again.

Crap indeed…

Sensing her inner turmoil he tried to come to her rescue. After all he had been more than just a willing participant the previous night. "You want to get…dressed?"

Another loud thunderbolt was heard, this time much closer. Guess what…she did not even flinch once, although the man did close his eyes for just the briefest of a second.

At first she nodded her head and was just about to get out of bed, when the fact of nakedness made her stop halfway.

He did not want to look. Ah hell, who was he kidding he definitely want to LOOK. After all he did get to see a lot, a whole lot and more, of her the previous night which sort of gave him permission for this little guilty pleasure.

"Jack…"

Does this woman have eyes in the back of her head? Surely she could not have noticed his eyes roaming her bare back and the slid where…cough…never mind.

"Yeah?" He did not trust himself to say more than that after all there was something else preoccupying his mind all of a sudden. Down boy, down…oh for crying out loud.

"Uh…can…would you mind looking away while I get dressed."

He wanted to object. He wanted to remind her about the small fact that he had happened to see the whole glory that was Samantha Carter the previous night. He wanted to demand that she get back into bad so that he could make mad passionate love to her once more and convinced her she has nothing to be afraid or ashamed of.

But he didn't…

"Sure."

She heard the rustling of bedcovers and felt the trembling on the mattress as he climbed out of bed – hopefully with his back towards her - and made his way to her bathroom.

Oh god…was he naked!

She knew she was stupid, silly, dumb and all those words for asking him to turn away from her. After all, there was nothing more for him to see – except maybe for her tonsils…no wait his tongue had "seen" that already – but still daylight brought a whole new perspective to the term, "bumping pelvises."

Damn.

Standing up, still not quite willing to let go of her safety line, she started looking for her discarded clothes.

Her pants were hanging from the edge of the bed. Huh? How did it get to stay so neatly there…after all they had…never mind.

The two pieces of her more intimate clothing were entwined in a lover's embrace underneath a small table not that far away. Right…that made a bit more sense…or not.

Hearing the sound of a heavy bladder releasing itself, she gulped and glanced in the direction of the closed bathroom door. She could just imagine him standing there…naked…holding his…oh god she was so not going that route right now.

Quickly gathering her clothes together, only finding her shirt after a lot of effort underneath the bed, and getting dressed in record speed she started making her way to the door of the bedroom, hoping to get some -

Alcohol…no no no…she actually meant coffee, didn't she?

Stopping at the door, her hand caressing the wood, she hesitated slightly before calling out, "Jack?"

The sound of a toilet flushing was heard.

Then, "Yeah?"

"You want some coffee…maybe breakfast?"

Please let him say no…yes…no…yes…make up your damn mind, Sam!

"That would be nice…thanks," he called out, followed by the sound of her bathroom door opening.

"Okay, see you then…just now." She didn't wait for a reply, merely rushed out of room as if her life depended on it.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Wow, thanks for all the reviews.

I didn't really expect such a wonderful feedback and haven't even considered a sequel or second chapter, but since you guys asked so nicely here you go.

Just one thing I must ask – it is really puzzling me…how can one get 9 reviews and 11 alerts for a story? It kinda doesn't make sense.

xxx

**TEA**

Barging into the kitchen like a whirlwind about to devour the world around it, the woman gave the room one look and groaned out loud.

Dirty dishes fighting for dominance in her sink, a couple of wine glasses keeping an empty bottle company in their own private corner of the room and close by on the floor...

Feeling her blood sugar level suddenly plummeting to its lowest level – EVER – she eyed it in total shock and disbelieve.

Was it…no way…but surely…after all they had…oh yes they did…but why in the kitchen of all places?

She approached it slowly, carefully – like a cat would stalk its prey.

When she was barely a few feet away from it she hunched down to stare at it in utter dismay.

There was no doubt about it.

Rubbery...extra large (no-no-no stop daydreaming - it was just plain 'large')...dark sticky fluid...mocking her with its reminder of a night of passion.

Involuntarily her head moved sideways – upwards – to stare at the suspiciously empty table occupying the centre of the room and memories started flooding her mind...

_A look...a hand_

_A touch...a kiss_

_A word...a sentence...'I need you'...'I know'_

_A table_

_A deed…first of many_

Shaking her head she forced herself back to reality and to **_IT_** in front of her.

It was time to get practical.

It was time to get rid of **_IT_**.

Now what would be the best way...

Bare hands?

Paper towel...no more like towels?

A shovel?

A flaming torch...with the subsequent possibility of a burned-out house?

The woman could not help but smile at the last thought. She could just imagine the type of excuse she would offer the fire department, "I'm so sorry, but I just **_had_** to get rid of the juicy evidence."

Yeah...right.

Sighing, she reached out two fingers and after only a moment's hesitation picked it up, stood and with a stiff arm stretched out in front of her, eyes looking anywhere but at **_IT_**, she made her way to the rubbish bin.

With a quick press of a foot, the evidence vanished into the black hole, but just to play it extra – EXTRA - safe she tore off a strip from a paper towel roll and threw it in afterwards to cover it from any casual observation.

"What...no coffee yet?" a deep voice jokingly asked from somewhere behind her.

Heartbeat…heartbeat…heartbeat…HEARTBEAT, HEARTBEAT, HEARTBEART, HEARTBEAT!

Jumping around, eyes wide with shock, mouth slightly open, back hiding the evidence; fingers wiping itself clean from non-existing evidence on her pants, she struggled to find something, anything to say.

An eyebrow rose and a smile threatened to form at the corner of his lips.

If it was any other day he would have grinned openly at her, but it appeared like the gravity of their situation had even affected his otherwise unstoppable humor.

Still getting no response from her, he made a big show of looking out of the kitchen window, before finally commenting in a pretend serious voice, "The weather sure has you jumpy today."

"W-what?" She was not quite following him, especially since his close-fitting jeans and Hawaiian shirt was doing all sort of interesting things to her body chemistry and-

_Damn…he was hot...being that hot must surely be against the law!_

concentrating was oh so difficult.

Finally registering what he was referring to she quickly tried to cover her tracks, "Weather…jumpy…yes."

Lame, Samantha…very lame and is that a blush spreading across your ear tips?

She turned her back to him and started opening and slamming cupboards closed, searching for…well coffee – what did you expect?

In sacred silence he admired the wondrous outlines of her feminine body.

And to think he had seen it all…explore it all…taste it all – and more.

Oh for crying out loud!

Down boy…DOWN…now is so not the time to be 'hungry'.

Wait a moment…

Hasn't she been like...overly quiet now for a long time?

"Carter," he tried in a friendly voice.

No reply, another door slamming close.

Huh? Was he imagining it or was there something not quite right here.

Time to try again, "Sam?"

Well...she found something (looks like tea), but now it was the cups time to be abused. Yeah…he would have to say something was seriously wrong and for the life of him he didn't know what.

Last resort…time for his General's voice.

"Samantha!"

"WHAT!"

Oh well…at least now he was getting a response from her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

A grunted reply followed by the kettle being poured full of water and then…

"ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG…ouch…shit…&$(."

This was followed by the crashing sound of a kettle falling into the sink and water splashing, wetting everything in close proximity.

Okay…this was so not her.

Rushing forward, he saw her clutching her hand and from the clenching of her cute…beautiful…sexy…I want to touch it…ah shut up Jack…cheeks, he knew she must have burned herself.

"Let me have a look." Without waiting for permission he reached out in her direction.

"No…I-I'm fine." She was turning away from him (a bit forcefully) and…wait a moment…was that tears forming in her eyes?

"Sam…you might have hurt yourself." Just a hint of desperation was in his voice.

"Ya think?" Was that sarcasm?

"Oh for crying out loud." With a quick movement that even Teal'c would have been proud of, he grabbed hold of her hands and forced – in a very nice way mind you – the injured one away.

What! It was barely red; she had suffered in silence through much much more in the past.

"Ouch…looks bad…lets hold it under the cold water for a while." Yeah…well…a man would do anything for the woman he loves. WHAT! Did he just say the "l" word? Oh boy.

Carefully removing the still hot kettle from the sink, he opened the cold water tap and let it run for a while, testing it now and again with a finger, before guiding her "injured" hand gently to it.

The whole time she had just stared at him with wide eyes, a suspicious looking mistiness covering the beauty of her otherwise bright blues.

For a moment they stood like that, hand over hand, neither one saying anything.

"It…it feels fine now." The words came out softly, hesitantly.

Nodding his head, he closed the tap and before she could escape he put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes."

A hand went under her chin and lifted it so he could look into her eyes. "You know I think we've gone through this once too many. I can see something is bothering you…is it...is it about last night?" Please don't let her say yes, please please please please.

"Yes…no…I don't know." The mistiness has formed into a solid tear running down at full speed down her cheek.

Okay…what was that supposed to mean? And here he always prided himself on his quite adequate understanding of the subtle language of the typical female.

"Sam…talk to me." That sounded great...pad on the back for you, Jack.

Now she was biting on her bottom lip. Lip…kissing…exploration…discovery…oh get a grip on yourself.

"Last night-"

Oh god…here it comes…

"it was…wonderful-"

Wonderful…hmmm, he could do wonderful.

"but-"

Oh no, "but" was never good.

"it changed a lot of things-"

Changes could be good, couldn't it?

"and some things could never be the same again-"

Huh? What's she talking about, and…HEY…where's those hands of her going…oh…sorry just the chest area.

"and I'm afraid that if things doesn't work out…I might loose you altogether."

Was that all, oh man, women could be really strange some days, not that he was going to admit it out loud.

"C'mere."

He pulled her into his arms and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, life was sure good.

KABOOM!

Crap, except for the thunder.


End file.
